Demons
Demons are malevolent and somewhat spiritual beings born from the corruption and evil of humanity through souls that have been sent to Hell and suffered extensive pain and torture. They are residents of Hell and are seen commonly possessing humans to gain access through the mortal world in order to sow chaos or mayhem. Many of these demons happen to be fallen angels that were cast from Heaven by God, thus falling from grace and no longer as angels. The demons commonly appear often throughout Bizarre Omens are are always forging demonic pacts with humans or other creatures. Some happen to breed demonic-mortal children such as Cambions, Incubus, or Succubus. History The origin of demons starts way back to the beginning of humanity where it was Lilith he became the First Demon among humans when she refused to abide God's demand of becoming submissive. Lilith produce so many demonic spawns known as the Lilim two opposite gender demons known as Incubus and Succubus. After Lilith was cast out of Heaven, along with Lucifer and his rebellion, the angels that followed Lucifer became fallen angels and fell from grace, converting many into demons while some manage to retain their angelic nature. Demons began to cross over to the mortal world and make demonic pact with humans to gain their souls and when their souls were collected, humans were put through extensive torture and pain that darken their souls, converting them into spiritual demons that possess mortals. Characteristic Commonly by human knowledge, a demon is more of a spiritual entity, similar to a ghost but that has been corrupted through extensive pain and torture, thus converting into malevolent beings of darkness, the opposite nature of angels. Demons are shown to typically possess feeble-minded humans to gain access into the mortal realm and wreak havoc until they are exorcised. Others just make demonic pacts to gain more souls for Hell and create new breeds of demons. Hell Royal Titles Kings/Queens of Hell * Slit-Eyed Demons: These demons were the first demons originated as once human souls. Lilith was the First Demon soul to exist and is ruler of Hell as the title Queen of Hell, controlling over different sections of Hell and souls. Princes of Hell * Yellowed-Eyed Demons: Commonly, the Princes of Hell are a group of four powerful demons who were once angels until they were cast from Heaven, becoming the first of the fallen. Of this explicit order, they are Beezlebub, Asmodeus, Azazel, and Belial. They are the generals that lead legions of demons of Hell's army. Knights of Hell * Black-Eyed Demons: Special hand-picked demons that were forged from Hellfire, the Knights are an elite class of demons, known to be abnormally powerful and difficult to kill, despite being ranked lower. The Lilim * Incubus: Are another group of Lilith's children, a race of male demons that take on the form of human men to engage with females through sexual activity. Like their female siblings, they can cause deterioration of health, mental state, and even death. * Succubus: Are Lilith's children, a race of female demons that take on the form of human women to seduce men in sexual activities and cause deterioration of health, mental state, and even death. Powers and Abilities Most common demons don't appear to be all that powerful as they are only known for possession or a few telekinetic powers, and cause bad omens, however higher ranked demons possess a much wider range of abilities that even allows them to contend with angels. * Demonic Darkness: Since they are creatures who happen to be the opposite of angels beings of light, demons can generate their own versatile attack, emitted from their hands in the form of a dark cloud that causes a powerful shockwave. This can cause a human to suffer severe blunt force trauma if not carefully defended. * Demonic Pact: Demons are known for making pacts with mortal beings by offering anything they truly desire the most, in return the mortal's soul is biding and later collected. * Energy Manipulation: Only among to the pure and higher class of demons can they project bolts of devastating energy that can cause destruction. Their manipulation in energy is not at the same degree as an angel. * Immortality: Demons can outlive humans for over a thousand of years and perhaps longer, though it is unknown if long as angels or deities. While they seem like they cannot die from diseases, aliments, or conventional weaponry, they still can be killed by powerful mystical objects or higher beings. ** Invulnerability: Demons cannot be harmed conventional weaponry, however those who are half-demon and half-mortal can succumb to gunshots or sharp objects. For pure demons, while they cannot be killed through conventional means, they can be knocked out by powerful force from a speeding vehicle or heavy object. Anything of holy origin can harm them. * Possession: Spiritual demons are known for possessing the mind and body of humans to walk the earth or communicate through an individual. * Shape-Shifting: Demons can alter their physical visage to take on the form of a human. * Super Strength: Demons have enhanced strength to overpower humans and even typical monsters. Their physical strength is dependent on the degree of what class. * Telekinesis: Demons have the ability to move objects or beings with only their minds or hand gesture. * Telepathy: Powerful demons have the ability to communicate through mental thoughts and mind controlling mortal minds. Demons can use this power to determine what is it a human desires through their emotions or for the Lilim, to alter their physical appearance to satisfy their needs. Weaknesses Lesser demons are vulnerable to objects or contents of holy origin and have means to detain them or kill a demon. * Angel Blood: Just as their blood is toxic to angels, angel blood is highly toxic to demons. Weapons mixed with sacred blood or through ingestion can slay a demon. * Exorcism: An exorcism performed correctly has the power to evict a spiritual demon from a human vessel that is possessed. Not many of these human exorcism can evict those that do not possess humans or that happen to be stronger demons. * Higher Beings: Typical demons can be overwhelmed by powerful entities such as angels, deities or higher rank demons. Many powerful entities can annihilate demons without a thought. * Holy Water: Water that is purified can harm a demon in a fashion similar to scald water. Known Demons * Kings/Queens of Hell ** Lilith * Princes of Hell ** Beezlebub ** Asmodeus ** Azazel ** Belial * Knights of Hell ** Furcas * White-Eyed Demons * Lilim ** Incubus *** Thomas Ravine ** Succubus *** Scarlett Category:Bizarre Omens Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Villains